raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Pendragon and Eira Prowell
Arthur Pendragon and 'Eira Prowell '''are the main-streamed couple of the ''Rays of Gold series. The two first met upon Eira's arrival to the time of Arthur's world, wherein she was prophesied to be the Unknown Seer who'll help him be the legendary King of the Britons. Though the two of them were in contrast at first, the two slowly grew affectionate with each other; realizing later on that they were deeply in love and would battle everything just to be together, even their fates of being separated. History Background Arthur Pendragon was the born crown prince of Camelot and Logres; being the only son and eldest child of King Uther Pendragon and his wife, Igraine. In order to fulfill the prophecy of his birth, his father had his mother's first husband killed in order to have her as his wife. His mother died at the birth of his younger sister, Anna, when he was about two years old. As a kid, he was sent to Forest Sauvage to learn the Code of Chivalry until his knighthood under the guardianship of Sir Ector, wherein he befriended the latter's son, Kay, and been tutored by the powerful wizard, Merlin. Eira Prowell, born Gwyneira Prowell, was the only child of a famous Scotish achaeologist Ernest Prowell and history professor Catríona Prowell. Little was known about her childhood, but she defined herself to be an introvert, nerd, unlucky and clumsy. Shannon is her only best friend, who shared the same interest as she has regarding books. She dreamed of being a successful archaeologist just like her parents in the future that gave her a fond love with history and ancient relics.Rays of Gold Meeting and friendship Due to unknown forces, Eira was sent to Arthur's time during her trip to the Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum in London as part of her school's trip. She was helping a hobby out of its strings when the two of them first met, and Arthur had been pointing his sword at him in suspicion. Merlin later assured and introduced the two to each other, igniting the start of rivalry and heated arguments between the two of them.Rays of Gold Romance The first time that the two of them had felt that each of them had fallen in love with one another was just right after Arthur's successful trial of freeing the Sword in the Stone. Though finally allowing such feelings, the two remained hesitant of revealing it to the other. However, the people around them started noticing how they love each other, despite the two of them being on denial. It had been evident one way or another, just as how Arthur was immediately against Gawain's marriage proposal to Eira, covering up his feelings by saying that it will be Eira's decision if it will proceed on or not.Sword of Light Vice versa, Eira started to grow jealous of Guinevere when a marriage proposal between the latter and Arthur was proposed. In order to make peace with her feelings, Eira invited Arthur for a dance; only to later find out that Arthur had declined the offer. Eira's determination to make the Round Table and embark on the dangerous journey was proof of her love and support to completely make Arthur the best King in history. She didn't even hesitated to come along with Arthur in retrieving the Excalibur, accepting most of the demands even if it put her on the disadvantage. She even guided him throughout his battles; despite Arthur's hesitation to let her come along where the most of the danger was. After the fifth battle, Merlin finally confronted her about her feelings, wherein she revealed that she was in love with Arthur, even though she knew that it was wrong.Isle of Knights Arthur had returned such love when he finally told her that he loved her after she was brutally wounded during the seventh battle. He asked her to stay by his side as a woman whom he loves than the woman meant to be the Unknown Seer, and he explained that the only reason that he had been always teasing and angry with her was because he wanted her to push him away so that he could bury his feelings for her. In the end, it had been a failure, and it only caused him to love her even more. Revealing their love for each other, the two of them entered into a sexual relationship.Kingdom of Blades Consequences The two of them knew since the start that their love has its consequences. At the heat of the eighth battle, the scabbard of Excalibur was stolen, and Eira, who've promised to be Arthur's shield at all times, ended up guilty that she wasn't able to protect the scabbard. Arthur had assured her that it was fine, and all that mattered to him was that she was safe. With the succeeding guidance of victory in every battle that Eira had accompanied him, Arthur decided to bestow Eira a duchy of her own. The truth of it was for Arthur to have a valid reason of marrying her; since the Court will only agree for a queen who has a status of her own. Another thing, Anna Pendragon, originally Morgana le Fay in disguise, had been spiralling their fates since the start. Morgana had invited Guinevere back to the Court in trial to separate the two of them; to the point of even blaming Eira for threatening to kill Guinevere due to jealousy. Arthur, however, always believed with Eira that he didn't believe on the lies that Guinevere had spurned. His protectiveness over Eira had heightened much more when he learned that Eira was pregnant with their child. When he saw Eira searching for the necklace that had once belonged to his mother that was given to her by his father, Arthur insisted that it was alright, since she needed to ensure that she was safe. Not only hating the idea of her being hurt, but as well for the safety of their child. However, when Eira was heavily wounded during the tenth battle, she miscarried the child. Originally, it was another fault that Morgana had played by causing the miscarriage. As Eira was left behind as Arthur continued on with his campaign of battles, Arthur ensured that Eira will be protected at all times, imposing Percival as her guard then. During one of Arthur's battles, when Eira learned that something weird was going on with Arthur's camp, she hurriedly head over to the site of battle; only to find out that everyone, even Arthur, had forgotten about her and Percival, and that Arthur was engaged to Guinevere. Despite such betrayal, Eira continued loving Arthur that when she heard that he was magically poisoned, she sought a remedy for him in the payment of half of her life. When Arthur learned about this, regaining his memories, Arthur didn't hesitate as well to take her back from Syra's clutches by crossing the bridge of a thousand swords just for her. Upon their return at Court, Arthur announced their engagement and had prepared their marriage to be held once the Holy Grail was recovered. During another of Arthur's battles as she was asked to stay in order to prepare for their marriage celebration, Morgana had finally sprung her final plans and condemned Eira to be a witch and be hastily executed in front of the crowd. Eira was saved by Lancelot by leaving the battlefield, and Arthur was told by Morgana that Eira had elope with Lancelot in the process. Arthur announced war against France, wherein Eira and Lancelot where, just to take her back; only to find out later on that Mordred had announced himself as king on his absence, causing him to return to Logres. Both Eira and Lancelot had heard the news that made them leave France at once and hurry back. But the two of them had arrived late at the concluding battle. .]] Eira and Arthur spent the latter's last few moments together, before Arthur succumbed to his wounds at the Battle of Camlann. As part of Eira's last duty, she helped Galahad, Bors and Percival in locating the Grail. She later returned to see Arthur's body be taken by fairies and be ferried to Avalon until he was needed by the world again.Flames of Darkness Modern time Five years after Eira's return to the modern world, with her already a licensed archaeologist herself, she'd been assigned in Greece to unearth one of the most controversial artifact there. All the while overlooking the Aegan Sea, she was reunited with Arthur who've greeted her, "Hello, Stupid. It's my time to come to your world." as form of an assurance that he was indeed the Arthur whom she had known from the past. It so happens that Arthur was reincarnated at her world as Arthur, Prince of Wales.Flames of Darkness Quotes Trivia * At their first meeting, Arthur was about to turn 19 years old and Eira was 16 years old. References Category:Relationships